Angels or Vampires
by Neon Red Heels
Summary: A story which was made cause of a song i heard which made me think it would totally be in New Moon.


**Edward spoke to Bella softly, Confessing his love for her, telling her all his wildest dreams, but it was soon interupted by a stange new comer, Edward protected Bella from the girl.**

**The girl was short,skinny, and cute. She didnt look like she was a day over 12, the girl had long red hair and wore a short white dress and a black ribbon in her hair, her eyes were the only thing that pointed her out from being normal, a black eye with red pupils. The girl smiled and said,**

**"H****ello Edward, I need a favor of you...How about you hand over your little girlfriend?"**

**"NOT A CHANCE!!"**

**Edward shouted out a growl in his voice as he protected Bella, Edward went to attack the girl but the only words he heard were, **

**"BAM!"**

**Edward soon stoped staring at the girl, he couldnt move if he wanted to, He was frozen in his place, Bella as well stared in shock and wanted to run away as fast as she could but no power would release them from their places.**

**The young girl moved to Bella and smiled softly shouting.**

**"I WIN!!! Aro is going to be so proud of me!" **

**Her head shot up as the sound of running, she turned around to face the members of The Cullen Family, she smiled and giggled softly.**

**"Gotta go!"**

**She grabbed Bella arm and disappeared, Breaking Edward from his frozen state, Edward turned around and screamed in disbelief of losing Bella, The family members watched Edward upset at themselves for not being able to save Bella, Edward told Carlisle about the kidnapping of Bella and as soon as possible they were on their way to Italy.**

**As the plane landed, Edward was one of the first people of the plane, getting a rental car and everything set up to find Bella, Carlisle drove of course to "Volterra" as Edward and the whole family sat in the car waiting to arrive. Once the car stopped Alice and Edward stormed out of the Car hoping to get to Bella before it was too late, The door was kicked open by Emmett who jumped over Alice and Edward once they arrived at the door.**

**Carlisle and Esme were the Second group to make it through the doors after Edward and Alice, Esme looked at the group of Vampires who stood looking at them.**

**The little girl who had frozen Edward, turned around softly with a great big smile on her face.**

**"You Came!"**

**She said holding a cut of blood in her hands she let out a tiny giggle as dips of blood made it into her glass.**

**Esme watched the girl and her eyes slowly went up, her eyes widen and she let out a horrible scream, The family looked at Esme in shock but followed her gaze. Their sites were set on Bella...Pinned to a Cross, blood all over her body, tears running down her cheeks.**

**"BELLA!!!"**

**The family cried out, Bella's head lifted softly and words started to escape her mouth.**

_**Sparkling angel  
I believe  
You are my saviour  
In my time of need**_

**_Blinded by faith  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
The warning's so clear_**

**_I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
Now mercy no more_**

**_No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart_**

_**You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realise  
It was all just a lie**_

**The family took battle stances, Edward face full of anger and murderious stares, The family attacked the vampires that came after them**

_**Sparkling angel  
Couldn't see  
Your dark intentions  
Your feelings for me**_

**_Fallen angel  
Tell me why?  
What is the reason?  
The thorn in your eye_**

**_I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
No mercy no more_**

**_No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart_**

_**You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realise  
It was all just a lie**_

**Edward forced his way killing vampire after vampire. making his way to Bella.**

_**Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end**_

**Edward finally got the vampires out of his way and stared up at Bella, He would cry if he could, He started to growl and looked infront of him at the young girl who was smiling, Bella who's tears hit the floor slowly watched them.**

_**This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give the reason why  
You could have chosen  
A different path of life**_

**The young girl walked infront of Edward, Bella's blood on her hands, she licked it off and smiled at Edward.**

**"Yummy"**

_**The smile when you tore me apart**_

**Edward ran at the girl, she did a backflip kicking Edward in the face, who just moved back and then went back to his attack, the girl moved away fast, almost faster then Edward**

_**You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn in to real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realise  
It was all just a lie**_

**_Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end_**

**Edward sent attack after attack at the girl, soon grabbing her by the head and staring into her eyes, the girl stared at Edward and smiled.**

**"If we cant be happy....neither can you."**

**With those words Edward snapped the girls neck and threw her to the ground, The rest of the family hurried to Edward as they got Bella down, Bella stared at the family, who were trying to controlle themselves from the blood that poured through Bella's hands and feet.**

**  
After fixing Bella up from her Injurys, The family sat on the plane talking to each other, Bella laid in Edwards arms not saying a word. Edward watched her running his fingers through her hair, the silence was broken as Bella said Edwards name softly.**

**"Yes Bella?"**

**Edward looked at her quickly.**

**"Why do they want me to die so Badly?"**

**Edward looked down softly then put his cold hands on Bella's**

**  
"They dont want to see Me happy..They think if they cant be happy then noone eles should be"**

**"I see"**

**Bella said softly.**

**"Bella.."**

**  
****Bella turned to see The golden eyes staring at her.**

**  
"I will always protect you....you i know i will.....you....are my life now..."**

**Bella showed a soft smile and kissed Edward passionatly on the Lips, Edward returned the kiss, Returning safely back to Forks with his one true love.**

* * *

A/N This is one of my first writting and i thought this song that i put as Bella singing was perfect for a situation such as this one. Song is Angels by Within Temptation


End file.
